DRW Helloivecoveredwars1
DEAD RISING 2: RIVERWOOD What happened to Frank during the events of Dead Rising 2? Prologue Frank West was a known hero. He succesfully foiled the Government's coverup of zombies, and became quite the celebrity. However, every star has his fall. Knowing that his carreer was going into the toilet, he worked with Rebecca Chang to find out the Government's involvement in outbreaks. The Vegas outbreak happened shortly after. Now knowing something was going on, Frank and Rebecca started following a source, and after three years of clues and certain accusisions, the source finally pointed at a Phenotrans phacility west of Fortune City, Navada. But before they depart, the channel 6 news director requests Rebecca to do a report on Terror is Reality. What will happen? Stay and find out... BEFORE ZOMBREX 1 FORTUNE CITY, NEVADA, SEPTEMBER 25, 2011 "Rebecca!" Frank shouted. "Wait up!" He ran up to her. "I was looking at the bookstore to see if any copies of my book were there." Rebecca sighed. "Frank, your book is a flop now, it won't be here on a big night like this," Rebecca said. Frank just wanted to prove to himself he wasn't a loser. The streets were filled, lights up everywhere. Little kids begging their parents for a souvenier. Drunk teens getting chased by the police. People laughing and shouting and eating. It was a night to remember. Frank noticed CURE was there. They were making a huge dent in Fortune City's progress of getting fans for TiR. Frank and Rebecca found their seats at the arena. Rebecca pulled her camera out along with Frank. The show started about fifteen minutes later. "Zombies..." the announcer said. "...took our Willimette..." Frank chuckled. What a bunch of liars, they never knew or cared about Willimette, he thought. "...they took our Las Vegas...but tonight, AMERICA! We're going to get aaaa LITTLE PAYBACK!" The large elevator started to rise. "Welcome everyone to Fortune City, Nevada! America's entertainment playground!" The elevator was up. Leon Bell, Chuck Greene, and two others were there. Frank felt bad for Chuck. He couldn't imagine losing his wife like that. "I think I'm routing for Chuck," Frank whispered to Rebecca. "Me too. He's pretty cute," Rebecca said. That pissed Frank off. "Y'know what? I think I'm routing for Leon actually." At that point the announcer was done talking and the game started. Frank started to take pictures. He watched as the Slicycles mowed down the zombies. After a few minutes, Chuck Greene was claimed the victor. He went up on to the stage to receive his prize. "I have to use the restroom," Frank said. He headed out of the arena and into Americana Casino to do his buiseness. While in the restroom, he noticed a young guy walking to a wall and knocking it. The wall slid open, and a guy alowed him in. Frank waited for them to close the door, then he ran over and slid his ID card through the small creese, unlocking the door. He quietly went in. He followed the two men down to a warehouse. After a few minutes, TK showed up. "Sorry I'm late fellas," He said. "Those people love there gore. You can leave now Dave." The thug walked back in the direction of Frank. Frank quickly hid, but the Dave stopped. He sensed someone was there. After a few minutes, he kept going. By that time TK and the other guy were talking. "Hey Mr. King! Mr. King!" "Keep it down, man, this is no time to lose your nerve." "Ugh, your shore this is gonna help...right?" What were they talking about? Frank quietly climbed a ladder up to a catwalk and pulled out his camera. He took pictures as TK gave the man some supplies. A keycard, some money, ...a bomb? Frank continued taking pictures as they left. Then someone was behind him. Dave. And he brought some freinds. "Wow, looky here...Frank West." Frank tried to act casual. "Hey, fanboys," Frank said. "I was just looking for the mensroom. Story of my life." He tried to leave but they just through him back. As they started to attack him, he ran and grabbed a leadpipe. He kicked Dave down and slamed the pipe against his chest. He dodged the other goon's attack and hit him in the back knocking him out. Then he kicked the other one down. Frank watched as the thug quickly got up and ran while the others lie knocked out. "Yeah," He said to himself. "Still got it." He decided he had to get out of here. He went into a door and founf himself in a hallway. He turned and ran to the elevator on the end. He pressed the button repeadetly. "C'mon, you mother f-" The elevator let out a large explosion making Frank fly back. He quickly got up, dazzled. "Shit," He said to himself. He turned around and ran into Amber Bailey. "It seems your in the wrong place Frank," she said. She raised a katana. "Let me put you back where you belong." Suddenly the two other TiR contestants hit Amber down. "Leave it!" Crystal said. We need to get out of here. They both ran into their dressing room and locked the door. "Thanks man," Frank said. "We need to get out of here." They went back onto the catwalk and headed through a door. Frank was about to go in when the wall collapsed on the door. "Sorry buddy," the TiR guy said. "We have to get out of here." They both left Frank. "Dammit," Frank said. He climbed down the catwalk and headed in the direction the guy with the bomb went. He climbed up a flight of stairs to find a zombie staring at him. Frank screamed and pushed the zombie away. The cage was blasted. Zombies were EVERYWHERE. Frank saw the elevator. It was opened up. He tried to get through, but their was a gate. He had no choice but to go through the zombie pens. He bolted through the blasted gate and rammed through the horde. He grabbed a bat and wacked the zombies in front of him. Running through different compartments, he finally made his way to a large room. He opened the double doors on the other end and saw the words EXIT above his head. He bolted up the stairs and up a ladder, until he made his way outside. He was at the booth where you get into Fortune City.The gate was open, but tons of zombies were swarming out. at least 2,000 of them were already outside the city walking down the road. As the gate began to close, Frank decided he had no choice but to get out of here. "I'm sorry, Rebecca," He said to himself. He got in a car and drove of. Frank's mind was wandering. 'What the hell just happened? Who did it? Is Rebecca dead? Did this have anything to do with the supplies TK gave Brandon? He just kept driving, but no madder how far he went, he just saw more infected running around. The zombies spread fast. They infected these nearby towns. He kept to the highway for about ten miles until he ran out of gas. He got out and walked of the highway. A sign that said 'WELCOME TO RIVERWOOD' awaited him. "Gonna have to find some gas...and zombrex." Frank forgot about his zombrex. He needed it between 11:00 AM and 12:00 PM. Frank looked at his watch. 6:00 AM. Great. Six hours to find zombrex. "You're going to have to stay here," A voice said behind Frank. Frank quicly turned around. A woman was standing there. She was tall, thin, African American. "My names Maria. And you are?" Frank stood for a minute. "My name's--" "I'm just joking Frank," she interupted. "Everyone knows who you are." Frank smirked. He enjoyed it when people still recognzed him. "So," she said walking closer. "Your infected? You never told that to the press." Frank tried to act normal. "Well," He said. "It's not like it's something I like talking about." "I can help you," the woman said. "I know where you can find some zombrex." "Why do I have to stay here?" Frank asked. "Because," She replied. "The military is quarinteening. They won't let you leave the border until their done, in 72 hours." Frank heard a zombie behind him. He turned arund. "Here they come," Maria said. "Lets get outta here." They ran through the zombie hordes and through Riverwood, the small town outside of Fortune City. ZOMBREX 1 TO BE CONTINUED